The little girl with the Demon Bodyguard
by MAMAAFRICA101
Summary: from an orphan girl wondering in the woods to the lover of the most powerful demon in the ancient time of japan,will he love her even though she's human and will she him even though he's demon? rin and sesshomaru pairing. lemons later in the stry,
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTER,PLEASE DO NOT SEW ME,IM INNOCENT ^^**

Hello, my name is Rin. I'm 18 years old and I live in the ancient times of Japan. I'm really not noticeable because I'm always quiet, I don't have friends at all, and I don't like making any. I lived in a small village near a river. My parents died when I was 6 years old and ever since then I started wandering around and looking for food. Something strange happened to me on my 8th birthday when I was playing with the fishes in the river, and this is my story…..

**AUTHOR: **HEY!! stop complaining its just the beggining,message me if you thing im starting good 3


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was playing with some butterflies by the river. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a dark blue

butterfly with snow white polka dots designs on its wings. It was the prettiest thing she ever saw. She was mesmerized

by the two colors on it and the way it flew around an oak tree. The butterfly was heading towards the

She didn't want the butterfly to go away because she thought that

she will never see it again. So little Rin ran as fast as she could to the small bridge that led her across the

river. She ran after that butterfly as it went farther and farther into the woods. She didn't know where

she was going. She has never enter the woods before because the people in her village called it _the _

_woods of illusions._ It means that whoever enters these woods will daydream while walking and not

know where there are going and end up in the prince demon's territory. And once you are there, he

decides your fate. If he interests you, you will live, but if he doesn't, he will feed you to his two-headed

demon friend Ah-Un. As Rin got deeper and deeper in the woods she started to dream. She was older,

about eighteen years old. There was a very tall figure standing right next to her. Right next to that figure

was a crib. It had two little bundles in there. But the sad thing is that she couldn't make out the figures

because their faces were blurred except hers. That's when she snapped out of her dream and showed

up next to a small stream with crystal clear water. That same butterfly she was chasing flew to a big tree

and landed on one of its branches. Below that tree was a figure. He was sleeping. It was a man, a

_beautiful _man. He had long snow white hair that looked silver as it shined from the sun's rays. It laid out

on the floor as the man slept. He had purple stripes , two on each cheek and wrist. He was wearing

white clothes that looked like it had never been dirtied before. He wore armor. She thought to herself

"_He is a warrior." _She looked at his face and saw those thin lips, small eyes, perfect jaw and everything.

He was flawless. The cool air blew causing his hair to blow and she saw his ears. They were pointy at the

tip and that's when she panicked. "Demon!", Rin said out loud. Not knowing she did and that's when the

demon's eyes opened………………………………….

AN: OoOoOoOoOoO, what do you think will happen? Give me some comments. Btw for those of you who are reading my other story it is postponed because the next chapter is kind of long and I have school, that's why I haven't updated yet, I'm sorry, but don't worry the next chapter will be here soon so be on the lookout. Luvya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Golden orbs met with huge brown eyes. This staring contest went on for about a minute when Rin got it together and ran away as fast as

she could from the demon. She went through the woods hoping she would lose him if he came after her. "What have I done? What if he follows

me? What if he catches me and kills me or possibly….eat me?" I hope he's not hungry. All these questions kept haunting her over and over

again. As she ran she turned around just to get a sneak peek behind her if the demon was following her. That was a bad mistake. When she

turned back around she bumped into something hard. Before she went into unconsciousness she saw a glimpse of white……..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin woke up and the first thing she saw was the clear blue sky. she never remembered laying on the ground though. "All I remembered

was running….away….from….a….DEMON!! She quickly sat up and felt something underneath her moving. When she looked down she noticed

that she was sitting down on someone's lap covered in white and her head was laid on their chest. She slowly looked up at who she was sitting

on and gulped. The demon's eyes stared straight down at her. She tried to make a run for it but was held tightly in place. "Let me go!" Rin

screamed. "Calm yourself." Said the demon Rin stopped what she was doing immediately. The demon had a deep voice and Rin fell in love with

it. She looked up at him again with no fear in her eyes. But this time gave him a long hard look. Rin felt a wave go through her which made her

twitch a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SESSHOMARU'S POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I closed my eyes hoping to calm my mind of all the stress that Jaken puts me through in the castle. I smell a young female human in the

woods approaching but I do not mind, she's harmless. I wonder why such a young girl walks around my forest unsupervised. Does she not know

there are dangerous demons lurking around? she could be eaten or killed. I felt her presence coming closer to me but I keep my eyes close. Is

she not afraid of me? I felt her touch me. Her hands so soft, warm…small. That's when I opened my eyes. She became frightened after she

yelled "demon!" She ran away from me. Silly girl, her curiosity got the better of her. What if I wasn't a demon with manners and mercy? my

body acted on its own and I followed her. She was like a magnet. I wanted to stop following her but…she interests me. With my incredible agility,

I appeared in front of her. She collided into my armor which injured her head and she went into a deep slumber. I lifted her up and went back to

the tree I sat against minutes before. She woke up and began to struggle. I told her to calm herself and she stopped. She looked up at me and

twitched. I wonder what made her act that way.


End file.
